


Those who have used the following techniques of seduction:

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [36]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who have used the following techniques of seduction:</p><p>-small talk at a falconry convention<br/>-entering a spa town disguised as Ford Madox Ford<br/>-making erotic rotations of the pelvis, backstage, during the storm scene of King Lear<br/>-underlining suggestive phrases in the prefaces of Joseph Conrad<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Those who have used the following techniques of seduction:

Four pickup lines that Jack Harkness used and one he didn’t

“So have you ever seen an actual chickenhawk?”

“This may not be the saddest story ever told, but I sure can make it racy.”

“I’d be as happy being sinned against as sinning” (with bonus hip roll)

“As a matter of preference, I will have no favourites (2). . .but I think i can make an exception for you.”

“If I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?”

(2) http://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au/c/conrad/joseph/c75l/preface.html


End file.
